As an engine operates, combustion within the cylinder results in exhaust gases. These exhaust gases are typically directed from the cylinder and the engine to an exhaust system that includes emissions reduction or treatment, noise suppression, etc. The exhaust system then vents the exhaust gases to the environment. In some engines, a portion of the exhaust gases may be diverted from the exhaust system and rerouted to the intake manifold in a process known as exhaust gas recirculation (EGR). The EGR gases are mixed with intake air in the intake manifold and are provided to the cylinder in an intake process. By mixing EGR gases with the intake air, the engine may be provided with a reduced fuel consumption and increased fuel economy and efficiency. Before the EGR gases flow into the intake manifold and into the cylinder, the temperature of the EGR gases may need to be reduced. By reducing the temperature of the EGR gases and intake mixture, the chance of pre-ignition in the cylinder is reduced. Pre-ignition occurs, for example, when the combustion process begins before the spark in a spark ignition engine. Exhaust gases may approach temperatures of 1,000 degrees Celsius. Ideally, the temperature of the EGR gas is reduced to approximately 150 degrees Celsius or below before being fed into the intake manifold or intake side of the engine. Conventional engines with an EGR system often use a water cooled heat exchanger to reduce the EGR gas temperature. These heat exchangers are sized based on the maximum flow rate and the maximum temperature reduction for the EGR gases.